Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a delivery system for flat printed products, particularly in a sheet delivery of rotary printing presses.
The published German Patent Document DE 42 21 928 A1 discloses a device for non-stop stack or pile change in a delivery. An auxiliary stack or pile carrier can be pushed in between two sheets in the conveying direction of the sheets, the incoming sheets being temporarily received on an auxiliary stack. In order to deposit the auxiliary stack on a new main stack carrier following the main stack change, suitable equipment is provided. The auxiliary stack carrier has a thin layer and remains under the auxiliary stack, so that it is effective as a base when it is deposited on the selected main stack carrier. Such an auxiliary stack carrier can either be cut from a reeled-up web or removed individually from an exchangeable cassette.
The published German Patent Document DE 44 05 586 C1 discloses a device for the precise separation of an auxiliary stack or of a main stack in a non-stop delivery in a sheet-processing printing press. In this case, the carrier and a transverse stack are vertically movably articulated by coupling elements on a crossmember which is fastened to the sheet brake. Arranged on the carrier are lower stops and wedges in the direction of the stack, and arranged parallel thereto on that side of the carrier remote from the stack is a coupling rod which is actuatable by an operating cylinder, and which actuates the rear sheet hold-up via tertiary elements.
The technical publication "The Continuous Delivery System (CDS)" of Michael Manufacturing Inc., Little Ferry, N.J. 07643, dated 1995, has disclosed an auxiliary stack base which runs in lateral guides and can be extended and retracted as required in accordance with the roller shutter principle, in order to form an auxiliary stack base. The roller shutter, which is formed of rollers joined to one another, can be placed as required above the upper side of the main stack and thus forms an auxiliary stack base onto which the sheets being produced can further be delivered. In this arrangement, the roller shutter, which is received in a lowerable loader, is lowered in accordance with the growth of the stack, until the main stack has been removed and a new stack base has been prepared.
The published German Patent Document DE 42 17 816 C2 discloses a device for the continuous delivery of flat printed products, wherein there is provided a stack separating band serving to separate the main and auxiliary stacks. This separating band has a separating edge of broadened design, which can be driven into the stack area transversely to the paper sheet travel direction.
The published German Patent Document DE 41 31 015 A1 discloses a sheet delivery having a non-stop device which includes two separating elements which are provided in the area of the stack side edges, and are movable in opposite directions from a lateral standby position into a covering position engaging over the main stack, the two separating elements, in the separating position, holding open an insertion gap for the respectively associated auxiliary stack carrier and being withdrawable when the auxiliary stack carrier has been inserted.